Quirinus Quirrell's first mountain troll
|species = Mountain Troll |gender = Male |height = Twelve feet |skin = Grey |loyalty = Quirinus Quirrell }} Quirinus Quirrell's first mountain troll was a male mountain troll brought into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry on 31 October (Hallowe'en) 1991, by Quirinus Quirrell, then possessed by Lord Voldemort, in an attempt to steal the Philosopher's Stone of Nicolas Flamel. Quirinus Quirrell was able to control this troll, a rare talent. He said later that he had a gift with trolls. He also used a troll to help protect the Philosopher's Stone. History Background On 31 October (Hallowe'en) 1991, the first year Charms class were taught how to perform the Levitation Charm (Wingardium Leviosa), by Professor Filius Flitwick. All the students in the class struggled with its pronunciation, apart from Hermione Granger, who lectured Ron Weasley on his incorrect casting and cast it perfectly herself, much to Flitwick's delight. After class, a particularly annoyed Ron insulted Hermione Granger to his friend Harry Potter, by remarking that she was a "nightmare" had no friends, due to her bossy and boastful nature. Hermione overheard this, and she was later seen crying in the girls' bathroom by Parvati Patil, while Neville Longbottom reported this to an unknowing Harry and Ron. The Hallowe'en Feast As the students were attending the Hallowe'en Feast, Professor Quirrell suddenly sprinted into the Great Hall frantically, with a terrified expression, over to the teacher's table, warning Albus Dumbledore of a troll that had been let into the dungeons, before collapsing on the floor. The whole student body then began to panic in an uproar, with Headmaster Albus Dumbledore having to first silence them all with Purple Firecrackers, before telling the Prefects to take the students back to their dormitories and for all teachers to follow him to the dungeon, to deal with the loose troll. During the walk back to the Gryffindor Common Room, Harry Potter remembered Hermione was unaware of this, and he and Ron subsequently went to rescue Hermione. Attack in the Girls' Bathroom Harry and Ron ran toward the bathroom and spotted Severus Snape, following Quirrell to the third floor corridor. They then noticed the troll lurking about the corridor, and unknowingly, locked the troll in the girls bathroom with Hermione. Realising their mistake, they ran in to rescue a terrified Hermione, with Ron throwing a metal pipe at it, which only aggravated it, along with all the shouting. Harry, meanwhile, jumped on the troll and shoved his wand up its nose in an attempt to stop it. This caused the troll to howl in pain, and it began to swing its club. With Harry's life in danger, Ron ingeniously thought of the first spell that came to his head, the Levitation Charm, which he had learnt earlier that day, and cast it to levitate the troll's club. He then dropped the club on top of its head, knocking it out instantly and causing it to fall to the ground incapacitated. Aftermath After the troll fell the floor, Harry observed that it was only knocked out, not dead. Harry extracted his wand from the troll's nostrils, with it being covered in Troll bogeys, much to his disgust. Then, Professors Minerva McGonagall, Snape and Quirrell entered the bathroom to witness the aftermath of the pandemonium. A horrified McGonagall questioned the boys as to what they were doing going after a fully grown mountain troll, but Hermione lied to McGonagall, claiming she had sought the troll out herself. McGonagall then lectured the three first years on their recklessness, then deducted five points from Gryffindor from Hermione for being foolish, before both giving Ron and Harry five each for having defeated the troll, before sending them away to the Gryffindor Common Room. Afterwards, Harry, Ron and Hermione became best friends, forming the "Trio". Harry, Ron, and Hermione originally assumed that Snape was behind the "troll business", but Harry, trying to stop Voldemort in his attempt to steal the Philosopher's Stone, found out that it was Quirrell, not Snape, who had let the troll in. Behind the scenes *In the PS1 and PC versions of , when dealing with the troll, Harry must cast the Knockback Jinx to destroy pieces of debris the troll throws at him, while Ron charms the club with the Levitation Charm. In the PS2 version, the troll must be defeated the Softening Charm, by having the troll hit enchanted Spongify tiles, which will cause its club to bounce back and strike it head, which must be done five times to knock it out. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * *Harry Potter: The Wand Collection Notes and references es:Primer troll de la montaña de Quirinus Quirrell fr:Premier troll des montagnes de Quirinus Quirrell Category:Hallowe'en Category:Males Category:Plot to steal the Philosopher's Stone participants Category:Quirinus Quirrell's possessions Category:Trolls